


I wish...

by orphan_account



Category: Boushiya Ellipsis
Genre: M/M, OC is part of the story, Slight Smut, but is not the protagonist, nothing too explicit dw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A person from Hayato's past comes barging in, it's only fair Sakagiri gets protective.





	1. The Request

"I'm back!" I call out to the store. Sakagiri greets me from behind the counter. "Welcome back, Haya. We have a new order."

"Oh? Straight to business are we?" I say, as I make my way towards him. Orders are alway interesting to do, albeit troublesome. 

He chuckles and hands me a note. "Someone has to do the work around here," He jokes. I roll my eyes and read the letter.

"I want to reunite with a past love.

-Kizumi Saitou,"

I feel my body freeze and my heart shudder as I read the name.  
Saitou, he's-

"Looks like the requester included his name, how convenient" Sakagiri notes. 

"Yeah, convenient..." I mumble.

Sakagiri raises an eyebrow at my strange tone, but I ignore it. If Saitou wants to reunite with an ex then that mean he wants to...

Sakagiri interrupts my frantic thoughts, "You can refuse if you wish. You are, after all, the owner." 

Refuse, huh? We rarely refuse orders. I wonder if I'm that transparent. 

I clear my throat and avoid his eyes. "I'd like to refuse this. Please." 

He nods and takes the note away from me, eyeing it with a strange expression I've never seen before. "Very well. In the meantime, why don't we practice your sewing skills?" I smile and make my way to our worktable.

Throughout the duration of my stay, Sakagiri makes no mention of my reaction to the order.

A week has past since the request and we have just finished another one for a little girl who wanted someone to play with. In the end, she made a bunch of friends in the neighborhood park and didn't need the hat at all. 

I lounge around the shop, idly watching Sakagiri work with his nimble fingers on a cap. The peacefulness is broken by a slam of the front door.

A man stomps in, screaming furiously, "I made an order a week ago! Why isn't it..." He trails off as he catches a glimpse of me.

"Hayato..." He breathes out.

I flinch at the sound of my name in his voice. I look away, refusing to meet his eyes. "Saitou." I mumble to the ground.

Suddenly, he's inches away from my face, Saitou grabs my shoulder by both hands, his fingers digging painfully into my skin. 

"It's really you, Hayato! I was looking for you, this must be fate!" 

My mind is racing with panicked thoughts, I can't get a single word out of my dry throat. 

Then, I feel warm hands separate us. Sakagiri stands between us, his hands lingering on me. He looks almost protective. 

He smiles, but it doesn't feel friendly. "Please refrain from touching the owner, sir. And mind your personal space."

Saitou blinks owishly. Then, he snaps, "Do you know who I am? I'm... Wait. Owner?" He looks at me in a questioning way. I simply nod.

His mind processes the information and his look of confusion morphs into anger. "You're the owner? That means you saw my order and ignored it! What the hell, Hayato?!" 

Saitou takes a step forward, nearly lunging. I flinch, but I feel Sakagiri's comforting hands on my back. He stands closer to me, shielding my from Saitou's wrath. 

"The owner has the right to accept or deny requests. You are no exception." Sakagiri says cooly. Saitou's eyes snap to his. He laughs. "You have no idea who I am, huh?" Sakagiri only stares at him. 

"I'm Hayato's boyfriend! He can't refuse me!" His loud, obnoxious voice echoes in the small shop, it reverberates in my ears and my head behind to spin.

Sakagiri's hands press harder on my back, but not uncomfortably so. He pulls my body closer and smiles. 

"Well that would be awkward, seeing I am Haya's boyfriend."

Upon hearing those words, my face flushes a bright red. Saitou looks incredulously at him and me.

"Fucking bullshit." He spits out.

"Hm. Is that so."

Suddenly, Sakagiri's hands moves to my neck and brings my head towards his. In an instant our lips meet and my eyes widen. 

Instinctively, I close my eyes and my hands fly to his face, deepening the kiss. His tongue brush against my lips and I try not groan. It must not have worked, as I feel his lips curving to a smirk.

And just as quickly as it started, it was over. Sakagiri's hand slides to my hip and he turns to Saitou, his body pressing against mine. 

Saitou opens and closes his mouth, at a loss for words. Finally, he grits his teeth, turns around and leaves, leaving a trail of curses in his wake.

A few beats of silence past and Sakagiri releases his hold on me. He turns to me and I can distantly hear him say,

"I'm sorry about that, that was incredibly unprofession..." He trails off and I realize how I must've looked.

My eyes are half open, pupils blown wide. My lips are parted and swollen, my finger touching where we kissed. 

I want more. 

As if reading my mind, Sakagiri steps closer. A hand comes to brush against my cheek, turning my head to look at him. He says in a low voice that sends me shivers, 

"I can grant you your wish, Haya."


	2. Your Wish Is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakagiri fulfils Hayata's wish, and his own as well.

I meet him halfway eagerly, my hands press against his neck, carding into his soft hair. Sakagiri lightly bites my lips and pushes his tongue in. My back is suddenly against wall, his hands go under my shirt, sending hot waves through my body and-

I place my hands on his chest and gently push him away. "W-wait." "What's wrong?" He's panting, pupils blown wide and face flushed.

I point to the door with the sign turned to "Open!". He looks at door and realizes the situation. Sakagiri's face flushes deeper as he remembered that we were still in the store.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself." He tries to regain his composure and I blush as I realize the meaning of his words.

_I lost control of myself._

"After work" I hear myself say. Sakagiri looks at me and I clarify,

"After work I'm free."

Sakagiri's eyes widen and he flushes.

"So am I."

Sakagiri and I close up shope and we walk home together. Since my graduation, I lived alone in an apartment. Still I have no idea where Sakagiri lives. Along the way, we make small talk.

Soon, we reach the entrance. The moment we take off our shoes, Sakagiri nearly slams his lips against mine, the impact makes me lose my balance and I'm pressed against the wall. He kisses me so deeply, it leaves me gasping for breath.

As we kiss, I feel Sakagiri's hips grind against mine, the movement makes me moan against his lips. I part for a moment, looking into his eyes.

Sakagiri's panting and he whines from the back of his throat from the lack of contact. The sound sends waves of heat to my body and an urge to do more.

I want to see what other sounds he can make.

"Come," I say. I lead him into my bedroom and he pushes me onto the bed, his warm body flush against mine.

He sits up, desperate eyes meet mine.

"Can I...?"

I can feel every inch of his body, he's hard.

I groan and tilt my head back. "Yes, god yes."

That was all it took, Sakagiri removes my clothing easily and his as well. Soon, we are in our underwear, laying on the bed.

He kisses me, his hands brushing against my skin, the places it's touched is scorching.

"I'll make you feel so good," He murmurs into my ear. I drape my arms over his neck and pull his body close to mine, I can feel his heartbeat. 

That night, Sakagiri stayed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of action at the end, I didn't want to write something too explicit! (I also lack the skills to do so,)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
